


Your Arms Felt Like Home

by KaytiKazoo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: Once Fitz and Simmons decide to retire from SHIELD, they meet up with their partners and finally introduce each other to their parents.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	1. Moire Fitz

Fitz fidgeted the entire drive from the airport, drumming on the wheel. He had always been a fidgeter, but it had been exacerbated by his brain injury. He had a stim toy in his pocket for when it got really bad, but Jemma would most definitely kill him if he took his hands off the wheel for that long. Considering what they’d gone through, what with space travel and time travel and nearly dying and literally dying, Fitz had assumed she’d calm down about that, but she hadn’t. They’d never told her about the time Hunter had gone down on him in the middle of the highway. They probably never would. 

“Relax,” Jemma said, putting her hand on his arm. “Your mum is lovely and will love everyone.” 

“She hasn’t seen me in years, and I’m not sure how to begin to tell her about us, about all of us.” 

“We’ll tell her together,” Bobbi said from the backseat. 

“What part are you nervous about?” Hunter asked. “The polyamory? How you’ve aged ten years since the last time she saw you? How you met us right after the fall without us being SHIELD agents?” 

There was a gentle teasing in his voice that Fitz usually loved but that day set him on edge. He gripped the wheel together because he couldn’t say exactly what it was he was nervous about, not without snapping. 

“Okay, well, how much does your mum know?” Bobbi asked when Fitz didn’t respond to Hunter. “Where do you have to start?” 

“Last time I was home was a couple months before we joined the team,” Fitz said. “She knows I got hurt, but not how bad, so she doesn’t know about this.” 

He held up his hands off the wheel and displayed the tremor in his hands. Jemma reached over and put his hands back on the wheel. 

“Sorry,” he said. “There’s a lot I have to catch her up on, and I don’t want to overwhelm her. I want her to like you guys, and know how much you mean to me. And I don’t want that to be buried in all the terrible news.” 

“She will,” Jemma said. “Your mum has never been anything but welcoming to me, and there’s no reason to believe that she won’t love them, and all of us together just as much.” 

“Yeah,” he agreed. He turned onto his childhood street and took a deep breath. “Okay.” 

His mum’s house looked exactly the same as it always had, a little two-story tucked in between two larger homes, twin rose bushes on either side of the front door were kept neat and orderly. The sight of the little house warmed him a little. There was a car in his mum’s driveway, and he almost laughed at the stuffed monkey hanging off the rearview mirror. The house was lit up, and Fitz could see his mum’s shadow at the window. The curtains fluttered as he parked out front, and the front door opened almost immediately. 

“Leopold,” she gasped as he climbed out first. “Oh, my  _ boy _ .” 

Her curly hair was pulled up in a frizzy ponytail, still dark and wild, and her blue eyes were shining in the afternoon light. 

“Hi Mum.” 

She swept him into a hug that he had memorized, a sense memory that put all of his pieces back together. 

“You’re so grown up. What happened to my little Leo?” 

The list of traumas scrolled through his head, but he said instead, “it’s the beard.” 

“It looks good,” she said. She released him long enough to look him over again. “You look a lot like your da with the beard, actually.” 

Fitz frowned and she laughed. 

“It’s not all bad things, Leo. Your father went down a dark path, and hurt us, but he was a good man and I loved him once and, of course, he gave me you.” 

He nodded. She stood on her toes and kissed his forehead. Then, she turned to his partners. 

“Oh, look at this band. Welcome, welcome. Oh, Jemma, you’re so lovely.” 

“Hello Moire,” Jemma said, taking a step up the drive and letting his mum hug him next. “Long time no see.” 

“I told Leo to stop hiding you, but I’m so glad you’re here now.” 

“Me too,” Jemma agreed. 

“And where are my manners?” she asked, releasing Jemma to look at Bobbi and Hunter who had climbed out of their rental as well. “Who are these wonderful guests?” 

“Mum, this is Lance Hunter,” Fitz said, “my boyfriend –” 

“Boyfriend?” Moire asked. 

“And this is Bobbi Morse,” Fitz continued, “my girlfriend.” 

She looked between Fitz and Bobbi, then Fitz and Hunter. 

“And of course, you know Jemma already, who is also my girlfriend.” 

“Okay,” she said evenly. “Let’s go inside, and I’ll make everyone some tea, and you can explain what you mean.” 

Fitz caught Jemma’s eye and shrugged. Better rip off the plaster, he guessed. 

“Come inside, dears. Everyone is welcome here,” she said, ushering them towards the house. “Especially if Leo loves you.” 

“Mum,” Fitz started. 

“In the house, Leo,” she said, and there was a little tenseness to her voice that he was sure that only he noticed. He’d heard that tone plenty growing up. That was the  _ end of her patience _ tone.

They followed her in and into the kitchen where she filled the kettle and started water for them all. 

“Okay,” she said. Fitz watched her closely, studying the way she looked at his partners, gauging her reaction. “I know how Leo and Jemma met, obviously. So, how did the rest of you meet?” 

“Well, we were consultants,” Bobbi said, smiling at her sweetly. “We met through work.” 

“And did you know each other before?” 

“Hunter and I did,” Bobbi said. “We were friends for years before we got together.” 

It wasn’t a lie, but Fitz noted that she didn’t mention that they were married before, which was probably for the best. 

“That’s wonderful,” his mum replied. “And you’re clearly American. Where exactly in the States?” 

“San Diego, California,” Bobbi answered. 

“Oh, California is beautiful,” Moire said. “And you, Lance? Are you American as well?” 

“No, ma’am, I’m from Kent.” 

“Interesting,” she replied. Fitz didn’t quite like that tone, either, but let her continue. “And pardon me asking, are you all dating each other as well?” 

“We are,” Hunter answered, glancing at Bobbi and then Jemma. 

“Why?” 

“Uhhh,” Hunter said, and nervously looked to Fitz for help. 

“We all like each other, all are attracted to each other, and it works for us,” Fitz said, taking the lead to let Hunter off the hook. “We tried dating separately but we found we got jealous easier that way, and we do love each other, so we went on a date with all four of us and it was so much easier, and so much better. Since, it’s been the four of us.” 

“So, this makes you happy?” 

“Extremely.” 

She nodded. 

“I don’t understand it,” she said, “but what I do know is that I understand being happy, and I understand that that hasn’t always been easy for you, Leo.” 

She reached out and touched his hand, curling her fingers over his. 

“I don’t have to understand it, though,” she continued, “I haven’t always understood most of what you’ve said since you started talking. That doesn’t mean I don’t love and support you, little lion.” 

Fitz stood and rounded the table, kissing his mom on the forehead. He whispered to her in Gaelic, telling her that he loved her, just like he always had. He wasn’t fluent, but he knew enough for home, for the little moments with his mum. 

“Will you get the kettle, Leo?” she asked as it started to whistle. 

“Yes, Mum.” 

He poured water into each mug, taking the tea bag out of Hunter’s first. Hunter grinned at him as Fitz moved the bag to Jemma’s to make hers extra strong, and then grabbed a green tea bag from the tea container in the center of the kitchen table. 

“Thanks,” Hunter said, eyes soft as Fitz passed everyone their own mug. 

“I’m not listening to you complain when you can’t sleep later,” he replied. 

“You would and you’d like it,” Hunter said without missing a beat. Fitz laughed and squeezed his shoulder before he went back to the counter with the kettle. 

“What do consultants to SHIELD do? Especially after everything that happened.” 

She said it innocently, but Fitz sighed. 

“Mum,” he warned. He should have expected this out of her, but he really didn’t want it to crop up this early. 

“What? You don’t tell me anything.” 

“Because I  _ can’t _ .”

“You won’t.”

“No, you know that I can’t. You know that I can’t tell you what I do or where I do it. It would put you in danger, and no information is worth you getting hurt.” 

“You went out into the field and dropped off the planet,” she said. Fitz saw Jemma glance between them nervously. It was Jemma’s desire to go out into the field, but it had been Fitz’s decision to join her. He’d have to make sure she didn’t carry that guilt. “I got a  _ voicemail  _ from Jemma about you being in a coma, and after the coma, after everything, you never come home. I’m allowed to be curious what you’re up to, and where you are in life.” 

“I’m sorry,” Fitz said, barely stopping the stutter. It came out worse when he was flustered, and he refused to let his mother see how he was still affected. He could see Bobbi and Hunter catch it, though, and Jemma’s eyes go a little soft. “We didn’t mean –” 

“It's like I don’t even know you anymore. SHIELD took my little boy and sent back this tired man who won’t even call his mother, and brings home his partners out of the blue.” 

“You knew we were –” 

“And don’t get me started on the fact that you brought home a boy without telling me that was a possibility.” 

Fitz could see Hunter pause mid-sip of his tea, eyes wide. He reached over and took Hunter’s hand, slotting their fingers together to comfort him at least a little. 

“ _ Mum _ ,” he said sharply. He hadn’t expected  _ Hunter’s _ presence to be a problem in all of the things that he had to present her. 

“I’m sorry, Leo. I’m sure he’s a nice boy, but that’s not the point. You have deliberately kept me from your life, including serious injuries and major life developments. How did you expect me to react?” 

“What do you want me to say, Mum? I wasn’t going to put you in danger, and some conversations you don’t have over the phone. You yourself told me that.” 

“Well, we could have had  _ a _ conversation over the phone in the past several years.” 

“I will concede that,” he said softly. “I could have called. I should have.” 

“I didn’t know if you were alive, or, or if you were dead, or what had  _ happened _ to you.” It broke his heart to see his mum tear up, especially knowing that he was the cause of it. He’d never wanted to hurt her. He’d been too terrified for his own life and safety, and then the lives and safeties of his partners, and he hadn’t thought about her. He should’ve. He was a terrible son, and he deserved to see her cry for what he’d done. 

“I didn’t mean to frighten you.” This came even softer. “Take a breath, Mum.” 

She let out a warbling sigh, and then took in a slow, measured breath. 

“Yes, well,” she said, reaching up to wipe away her tears. “What’s done is done, I suppose.” 

He could see Bobbi and Hunter trade glances at her quick recovery. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to yell at me some more?” 

“No, no, I have some manners and sense of decorum, Leopold.” 

“Of course,” he said, trying very hard not to roll his eyes as he loved his mum and he also enjoyed being alive. He was a grown-up out of her house and therefore no longer under her care but he absolutely believed that she could, and would, remove him from the world still if he talked back. “Do you want me to refill your tea?” 

“No, I think I’ve had enough today,” she said, pushing her tea cup into the center of the table. Hunter was quiet, and Fitz squeezed his hand where they were still laced together. 

“How’s work?” Jemma asked, thankfully distracting Moire. Fitz leaned over and kissed Hunter’s cheek.

“That wasn’t about you,” he said quietly. “Mum was upset with me, and all of my lies, and she took it out about you.”

“Doesn’t make me feel better,” Hunter whispered.

“I know, I’m sorry, and I love you. I want you here regardless of her response, and she’ll see that and get over this, and she’ll realize that you’re great and will love you.”

“Right.”

Fitz kissed him, tipping his chin up a little. Hunter hummed quietly into the kiss, and rested his forehead against Fitz’s for a moment. 

“I’ve never been good at meeting the parents,” Hunter admitted. “You’ll see when we meet Bobbi’s parents. They do not like me, so, going strong here. Three out of four parents.”

“Three?”

“My own dad,” he replied. Fitz gripped the back of his neck. “There’s a reason we’re only making three stops.”

“Well,” Fitz said, “as long as you’re happy with us regardless, then it doesn’t matter if we stop and see your dad. We can have a full happy life without him, just like we can have a full happy life without my da. All of that.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“So,” Moire said, drawing Fitz out of Hunter’s eyes, and back into the conversation. “What are you going to do in Glasgow for the week?”

“Oh, well,” Fitz said, and looked at Hunter’s hand, and then up to his mum sitting across the table, watching them, “only Jemma’s been here before, but Bobbi and Hunter have never been, so we’re going to do some tourist stuff, and I’m going to show them around.”

“That’s nice.”

“Any suggestions?” Jemma asked.

“There’s the botanic gardens, those are always gorgeous and romantic,” Moire said. “And where are you staying?”

“The Crowne Plaza,” Fitz replied.

“That’s not cheap,” she said and Fitz shrugged.

“It’s not a problem. We’ve got savings just for this.”

“I told him not to,” Jemma cut in. “But you raised a good boy, and he’s a sweet romantic.”

“I wanted to treat my partners,” he said, rolling his eyes at her and she blew a kiss at him. “We haven’t had enough vacations recently, and, don’t look at me with those big eyes, Bobbi.”

“You’re just very sweet,” Bobbi said. The conversation moved on, and Fitz watched them all interact. Hunter was slow to come out of his shell, but Jemma was charming as always, and Bobbi was sunshine. 

“Okay, we should get going. We’re going to check in, but we’ll definitely be by this week, and if you want to come with us out tourist-ing, you’re welcome.”

Fitz led them out of his childhood home, but his mum caught his partners before they could step off the porch.

“Listen, Leo is a good boy. I know you know that,” Moire said, “but I’m very glad that he’s found all of you, especially you, Lance. I apologize for my behavior earlier.”

“That’s okay,” he started but she shook her head, cutting him off politely.

“No, it wasn’t. You are welcome in my home, Lance. I don’t mind that Leo brought you home, or that you’re in his life. In fact, you are delightful, and I’m extremely glad you came into his life. I am sorry, and I hope this doesn’t color your judgement of me.”

“Not at all,” Hunter said. “I understand. I appreciate the apology. Thank you for having us.”

Fitz smiled at Hunter as they stepped off the porch, and he took Hunter’s hand. They headed for the car, the girls following, and Fitz waved to his mum as they climbed in. 

“That wasn’t so bad,” Jemma said, reaching from the backseat and squeezing Fitz’s bicep. “One down.”


	2. Christopher and Gwen Simmons

Jemma had thought that Fitz was overreacting, but sitting on the train with her partners on the way to her parents’ house, she felt absolutely dreadful. Her stomach was in knots and no matter how tightly she held onto Bobbi’s hands, she couldn’t stop trembling. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Bobbi said quietly.

“I never told my parents that I’m not straight, either,” Jemma said. “So, I don’t know how this will go over with them.”

“You didn’t?” Fitz asked, looking up at her from where he was reading, lounged against Hunter. “But I thought -”

“I know I said I did when I went home that one time, but I chickened out. I couldn’t do it. Plus, Ben was there, and -” she trailed off as Bobbi and Hunter clearly exchanged a look of confusion. “Ben is my older brother.”

“You have a brother?” Hunter asked.

“Unfortunately,” Fitz answered.

“Wow,” Hunter laughed.

“He is a bit,” she paused, searching for the right word.

“Punchy,” Fitz filled in with a grimace.

“Abrasive at first.”

“Last time we stayed with your parents, I had a bruise on my arm for a month.”

“You’re so dramatic,” Jemma sighed.

“He’s not going to be there, is he?” Fitz asked. “I don’t really want to deal with his sense of humor this week. And I can already hear the jokes he’d make about not being enough, or not satisfying you  _ like a man _ , so you had to get another boyfriend and a girlfriend.”

“Oh, I hadn’t thought of that. It’s absolutely not true. You don’t have to worry about that. You’re plenty enough for anyone.”

“I’m certainly satisfied,” Hunter practically purred, dancing fingers down his arm to take his hand.

“For what it’s worth, me too,” Bobbi added.

Jemma smiled at him, and reached towards him. With his free hand, he took hers and this unbroken chain between the four of them settled her a little. It would certainly be nice to have her parents’ approval, but she had such a wonderful support system in these three. They’d always been so kind, and giving, so of course, they would give her this. 

“I suspect they’ll be fine with my pansexuality, they’ve never been outwardly homophobic, but the polyamory might be the tripping point,” Jemma continued. “I’m not sure they’ll understand, or that they’ll even try.”

“They’ve always been understanding from what you’ve told me, right?” Hunter asked. “They let you go off and join SHIELD as a child.”

“I was sixteen,” she replied. “Almost.”

“That’s a child, sweet girl. I’m sure they’ll be able to understand or at least accept it because they love you.”

“Right. Of course. You’re right. They love me and they’ll love all of you.”

“Exactly. No need to worry,” Hunter said, and she relaxed at the warmth in his voice. Then, his smile turned a little wicked. “Besides, I believe it’s my turn to eat you out until you scream my name, so at least you won’t have to worry about it for too long.”

“Hunter,” Bobbi scolded. 

“No, it’s okay,” Jemma chuckled. “Strangely, that helps. I get to go home with you at the end of the day regardless of their response, and I’m quite looking forward to whatever Hunter has planned.”

Hunter beamed and dropped his head down to kiss Fitz’s shoulder, hiding his smile. It was sweet, a sign of affection quiet in the endless noise of the world. 

Jemma let herself relax as best as she could the rest of the way home, letting Bobbi’s warmth against her radiate out. 

Unfortunately, it couldn’t last once they stepped off the train at their destination. Hunter got them a car, and herded them in, kissing Jemma sweetly before letting her take the driver’s seat. 

“That’s our hotel,” Jemma said, pointing as they passed it, “in case anyone wanted to bail on this and just spend all week in bed together.”

“It’ll be fine, Jemma,” Fitz said from the backseat. “Take a breath.”

She breathed in slowly and let it out.

“Thank you.”

Her parents’ cars were in the driveway when she pulled up out front, and both she and Fitz clocked Ben’s car ahead of them. He cursed from the backseat loudly.

“Well, that certainly makes this more awkward,” she said. “But not impossible.”

“No,” Bobbi agreed, and Jemma looked up into the rearview to catch her eyes, “not impossible at all.”

Jemma led them out of the car and to the front step to her childhood home, forcing herself to remain calm. They had faced worse than her parents. Carefully, she knocked on the front door, and didn’t bolt back to the safety of the car by the sheer force of her own will. Once she might have balked at such a task, but she had become iron and steel. She’d seen terrible things, survived torture, and an alien planet. She loved so deeply, and kept losing between Trip, and Will, and Fitz, and until recently Bobbi and Hunter. 

The door opened, and Jemma forgot all of it, her dad smiling in front of her. 

“Hi Dad,” she said and let herself be pulled into the house for a hug. He squeezed her tight and she let out a wheezing chuckle. “It’s good to see you too.”

“Your mum just put on the kettle, come on in.”

He let her go, and ushered them all in.

“Well, hello. Some new faces you’ve brought us here, Jemma.”

“Ahh, yes, I have,” she agreed. “Let’s go into the dining room so we can all get introduced.”

Her dad led them into the dining room where her mum had set out afternoon tea for everyone. 

"Oh, there's my Jem," her mum said, settling down a plate of tea sandwiches on the table and circling towards her. She was swept into a hug, tight and almost crushing.

"It's good to see you too, Mum," Jemma said, finally extracting herself. "Ah, let me introduce you all. You remember Fitz, of course."

"So good to see you again, Leo," her mum said. 

"And this is Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter," Jemma said. "These are my parents, Christopher and Gwen Simmons."

"What? No introductions for me?" 

And her brother strolled in, wearing a sloppy t-shirt and ripped jeans. It was a wonder that they came from the same place, raised in the same household.

"Benjamin," she said. "I'd have introduced you if you were here on time."

"I'm here," he argued. "Oh, Fitzy, welcome back."

He punched Fitz playfully in the arm, and Fitz didn't flinch like he used to, but he didn't look amused. She could see Hunter's hand twitch, ready to reach out and pull Fitz to safety. 

The kettle whistled in the kitchen and her mum hurried off to get it, gesturing for them to sit. Jemma reached out and took Fitz's hand to guide him to the table opposite Ben, far away from his little punches. 

"So, what brings you home, little sister?" Ben asked, clearly tracking Jemma's hand entwined with Fitz's. "Anything exciting happening in your life? Any secrets you won't tell us?"

"Benjamin, don't antagonize your sister before tea," her mum scolded, coming back into the dining room with a teapot resting on top of a pot holder. "Mind your manners."

"Yes, Mum," Ben grumbled like a scolded toddler. 

"I do, actually, have some news," Jemma said, "the reason for this visit."

Her mum carefully poured tea for everyone. Jemma glanced at Hunter who probably wouldn't drink his, and Bobbi who barely liked tea in the first place, but they both smiled politely at her mum and thanked her as she finished. 

Once she was sitting, her mum smiled at her to continue.

"Well, I wanted to let you get to know my partners. Obviously, you already know Fitz, but Bobbi and Hunter are new to you, so it's only fair that you get to know them as well, since they'll be in my life."

"I'm sorry, your partners? As in, plural?" Ben asked, setting his cup down without taking a sip.

"Yes," she said, faking confidence. She'd faced much worse things than explaining polyamory to her family. "We're in a polyamorous relationship, the four of us."

"The  _ four _ of you?" Ben spluttered, looking around at them. "Well, how does that work?"

"Benjamin," her dad snapped.

"Actually, I am curious, too," her mum said. "How does it work? Surely you don't mean  _ all _ together."

"I do. We're all dating each other equally."

"Why?" Benjamin asked, and she could see the next sentence forming in his mouth. "What? Is Fitz not -"

"Don't," she said sharply, and the table went quiet. "We work better all together. We all love each other, and want each other in our lives, so I know it's not seen as  _ proper _ in our society but I don't see why I should have to limit myself or my heart because society thinks it's weird." 

"Okay," her mum said slowly. "And this includes Bobbi?"

Bobbi didn't look startled but she'd always had a good poker face. That's what made her such a good spy. It was a little frustrating as her girlfriend, not knowing what she was thinking or feeling because her face never betrayed anything she didn't want to show them.

"Yes. Bobbi is my girlfriend."

"Oh. Alright. I didn't realize that that was a possibility."

"Is that okay?" Jemma asked.

"Of course. We don't mind you being," she said and then she trailed off. "What do you identify as, dear?"

"I use the term pansexual," Jemma said. "By definition, I am attracted to someone regardless of their sex or gender."

"Interesting. I didn't realize that was one of them, but it is good to learn something new every day, as they say."

“And you’re sure that this is what you want?” her dad asked, nodding vaguely towards her partners, more towards Hunter and Bobbi than Fitz. Her parents had loved Fitz from the day she brought him home, so that wasn’t a surprise. 

“I am,” she replied. “We’ve been in a relationship for a while, and I’ve had time to consider it. I wouldn’t have brought them home to meet you if I wasn’t sure. There are the people I want to spend my life with.”

“Well, that’s good. I’m glad that you’re happy,” her dad said. “That’s all we want for you, jewel. You buried yourself in learning and academics, your mum and I worried that you might not ever let yourself be happy and nor-”

He cut himself off but Jemma heard the phrase “and normal” as loudly as if he had shouted it. Her parents were sweet, and loving, and supportive, but she’d always known they had found her a bit odd and  _ abnormal _ since she was a child and had a hunger for every bit of math and science she could get her hands on. She’d been taunted and teased about her intelligence for most of her life, which hadn’t exactly stopped at the Academy but had at least turned to whispers and poorly hidden jealousy. Plus, she’d found Fitz shortly after starting, who was just as intelligent and just as young as she was. It had been her saving grace, befriending him. It had given her a sense of, not to be funny, normalcy, a place to land and feel at ease with her intelligence when the world was just telling her to be pretty and leave the books behind.

“Yes, well,” Jemma said as if that hadn’t stung a little, pasting on a fake smile. “I am happy.”

“That’s very good,” her mum said, and an awkward silence fell over the table as everyone sipped their tea. She made eye contact with Hunter across the table, and he gave her a small, sweet smile that she adored. She loved when it was just them and Hunter let himself be sweet and soft, a trait he liked to pretend doesn’t exist outside of their bedroom. But it was there when she needed him, and she’d always been glad of that since their first flirtation. It had taken her awhile to feel at ease with Hunter, because he hadn’t let down that wall yet to show his soft underbelly hiding behind his playboy, carefree mercenary facade. The moment he did, she was absolutely gone on him, though. She was particularly weak to soft boys, and Hunter was no exception. 

“I still don’t get it,” Ben said suddenly, and she set her teacup down carefully. She looked over at him, eyebrow raised as if daring him to continue. And because he was Ben, he did. “Is it just a sex thing, or like, is it serious? Isn’t one person enough?”

She could see her parents’ outrage at such a forward question, but she’d certainly faced worse than her obnoxious older brother asking about her sex life.

“I don’t expect you to understand what a serious, committed relationship looks like outside of your overused, tired fleshlight, but yes, it is serious, and no, one person wouldn’t have been enough. I love them all, and want them all in my life as equals.”

“Jemma,” her mum scolded, which she had expected for her behavior. Her mum always had preferred Ben over her, the normal child, the one who didn’t get her nose stuck in a book for her childhood and resist her mum’s attempts at dressing her up for church and for tea parties, too busy trying to expand her mind, learn everything she could. Ben didn’t jet off to uni and get a PhD before he was legal to drink, and then disappear into a mysterious spy organization never to really call home at all. Ben had always been, and probably would always be, her mum’s favorite, and Jemma was still learning to come to terms with that. Because he was the drama king of the county, Ben shoved his chair as he stood up and it clattered to the ground as it toppled over. He left his tea behind as he stomped out of the room like a child. There was a tense quiet that fell over them before her mum said, “excuse me.”

Her mum rose and followed Ben out of the room. Jemma did feel a little bad but not enough to go apologize yet. Everyone stared at their teacups in front of them, and Jemma felt like crying all of a sudden. 

“I should check on them. I appreciate you being honest with us, and bringing everyone home to meet us. It’s good to meet everyone,” her dad said as he rose. He left a kiss on her forehead and then followed his wife out of the room as well.

“Okay, well,” Jemma started, trying to ignore the wobble in her voice, “that did not go brilliantly.”

She hid her face in her hands as the embarrassment rushed in and her blush burned hot across her cheeks. 

“I didn’t know you had that much balls, Jemma Simmons. That was extremely attractive, you standing up for us like that,” Hunter said, and he set his cup of tea down. Fitz reached over the table and swapped his mostly empty cup for Hunter’s mostly full one without having to ask. “Oh, thank god. Thank you, Fitz.” 

“No problem, love,” Fitz replied before touching Jemma’s arm. “You’re okay, Jem. We’re okay. Ben will forgive you, and we’ll put this all behind us, and live happily ever after.”

“You think so?”

“I do. It’s hard not to love you, Jemma.”

“Everything will be okay,” Bobbi agreed.

“Will it?” she asked quietly. “How can you all be so sure?”

“We’ve got each other, and we’ll keep having each other, you know. We went through hell together, and apart, and I much prefer it at your side, so I’m not going to be deterred because Ben Simmons doesn’t understand that I love you all, and you love us all,” Bobbi replied. She got up from her seat and circled around to Jemma's side. She was tall enough that kneeling by Jemma’s chair put her nearly equal in height. She leaned into Jemma and drew her down for a kiss. Jemma couldn't help her relieved sigh at her girlfriend’s kiss, her nearness, the honey from her tea on her lips. On top of that, there was nothing chaste about Bobbi’s kiss, her hands sinking into Jemma’s hair, her tongue slipping, welcome, into her mouth without a moment of hesitation, despite being in the middle of her parents’ dining room.

“Oh,” she heard her mum exclaim, and Bobbi released her quickly.

“So much for super spy senses,” Fitz said under his breath.

“You didn’t notice, either,” Jemma hissed over her shoulder at him. “You could have said something, and warned us.”

“Well,” her mum said, righting herself for company again, stepping back into the room with a welcoming smile. “My apologies for Ben’s behavior. Dinner should be ready shortly if you’re interested in staying.”

“Ahh, no,” Jemma said immediately. She couldn’t sit through a few more hours of awkward exchanges like that. She just wanted to go be alone with her partners and regroup, that way she could come back level-headed and prepared. She had let herself get knocked off-guard and had become defensive, a natural response given everything she had been through, everything they had been through together. That didn’t excuse her behavior, of course, and she would be better the next time. She excelled at preparation. “Thank you, Mum. We need to get to the hotel and check in. It’s been a long day of travel.”

“Of course, understood.”

“Tomorrow, though? Family dinner?” Jemma asked. They always had a big Sunday night dinner, and her mum made extras enough to feed the army.

“Of course,” she repeated with her company-appropriate smile. “I’ll make your favorites.”

“Thanks, Mum. And I am sorry for tonight. I shouldn’t have snapped at Ben. I’m just a little on edge about it, about everything. I know it can seem unusual, and I was defensive.”

“That’s okay, sweetheart. It was lovely to meet all of you,” her mum said, voice clearly clipped as she added, “and to see you again, Leo.”

“You too, Mrs. Simmons,” Fitz said politely as her mum turned around and left again.

“We should go,” Jemma said quickly. 

“Are you sure?” Bobbi asked, standing next to her.

“Yes, I am extremely sure. That was a dismissal. We should, we should go.” Jemma led them out of the dining room, holding onto Bobbi’s hand. As they put their shoes on and picked up their coats, Jemma said softly, “I am sorry about this. I didn’t, I thought even Ben would be able to get it, or at least be polite enough not to question it at tea, so I didn’t -”

“Jemma,” Fitz said, “you don’t have to apologize for this. We all walked into this idea knowing someone might not get it, and I’m so sorry it was your family, but you don’t have to apologize for them.”

He drew her into a hug and she tucked herself against his chest, glad for his warmth. Then Hunter pressed in at her side, arms going around the pair of them, and Bobbi joined in on her other side, and she felt safe, she felt protected, and loved, and whole.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “I just hate that some people will look at this and not see how much I love you, all of you, and that I don’t want to spend my life with just one of you if I can.”

“I know,” Bobbi said, kissing her temple.

“Come on,” Hunter said quietly. “Let’s go to the hotel and we can cuddle in bed, order room service, and watch that ocean documentary you and Bob were going on about.”

“You’d watch that for me?”

“I’d watch anything for you,” he said.

“You’re such a sweetie,” she said, leaning over to kiss him on the lips. “Let’s go before Hunter changes his mind and I have to watch Die Hard again.”

“Die Hard is a classic,” Hunter said, as they broke apart and finished redressing. Jemma found her purse with the rental car’s keys tucked into the front pocket, and opened the door. 

“Hey Jem?” Ben called as Fitz stepped out first with Bobbi right behind him. Hunter stopped with Jemma and looked over his shoulder at Ben. “Can I have a moment?

“Do you want me to stay?” Hunter asked under his breath. 

“I can handle him,” she said.

“Okay, we’ll be right out there,” Hunter said, leaning in and kissing her before stepping outside, too. Ben came out, arms crossed over his chest, and he stopped in front of her.

“They make you happy, huh?”

“Of course they do,” she said, bristling a little.

“I can tell, you’ve never smiled that much with people. Ever. It's bizarre."

"Yes, I understand that you don't get it," Jemma grumbled, "but I'm not asking you to. I'm not forcing you to.

“No, that’s not what I mean, Jem. I mean, you smiling, you happy, you being  _ normal _ .”

“This isn’t going great for you,” she said.

“You’ve just always been so serious. You’ve always said there’s time later for settling down, that you had more to learn and research and you’d go on dates later,” Ben said. “And then, you come home with, with three people. It’s so bizarre that you went from zero to a hundred, Jemma. I can’t get one girl to go on a date with me more than once, and you come home with  _ three people _ who also seem to all love you as much as you love them.”

“They do,” she agreed, leaning against the doorframe. 

“You’re so certain of them, too.”

“Yes,” she said. “We went through so much together, and I know that they’re with me because they want to be.”

“Okay. I wanted to apologize,” he said softly. 

“You did?”

“Yeah, I overstepped. I really shouldn’t have asked about your sex life, and pushed for you to explain further. I was jealous, and I shouldn't have taken that out on you.”

“I appreciate that,” she said. “Sorry about the fleshlight comment, especially in front of Mum and Dad.”

“Yeah, that was a little harsh.”

They waited for a second, nodding slowly back and forth at one another until he looked over his shoulder towards where her mum was in the kitchen finishing dinner. 

“I should,” he said, nodding back into the house.

“Yeah, I should,” she said, nodding back towards the car.

“Yeah,” he said.

He patted her awkward on the arm, jostling her a little with the force of it. She understood what Fitz meant about him being  _ punchy _ all of a sudden. 

“Are you going to be at dinner tomorrow?”

“I am.”

“Okay. Well, be nice tomorrow, okay?” she said, stepping out of the house and onto the front step. 

“I’ll try.”

“That’s all I ask,” she said, and she turned, and left, meeting Hunter first on the lawn. She pulled him in for a kiss. “All good. Can we get fish and chips, do you think?”

“I’ll find you fish and chips, love,” he said, leading her back to the car. “You deserve it.”

“I know we’re not going to your dad’s place,” she said, “but are you sure you don’t want to do  _ anything _ ?”

“I’m good, love. This is enough for me.”

“Okay, well, if you’re sure,” she said, taking her seat in the driver’s side and Hunter took the passenger side beside her. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. She glanced in the rearview mirror as she started the car, seeing Bobbi and Fitz tucked against each other happily, Fitz absently scrolling on his phone. She’d visit her parents and have that exact conversation, and a million times worse, over and over again, as long as the night ended in this car, the four of them safe and secure. 

Their next meeting would be better, she was sure. She knew what to expect, and now so did her family. It would go better, and if it wasn’t, they had the rest of their lives to try again.


	3. Nathan and Tina Morse

She found herself strangely calm, the worry of what her family would think far off. She was sitting beside Fitz on the phone from London while Jemma and Hunter sat behind them. Fitz held her hand and watched whatever movie she picked an kisse her on the forehead as she fell asleep on his shoulder. She sat next to Jemma on the flight from New York to San Diego, and they talked while the boys next to them played a card game that Bobbi wasn't sure even they understood the rules to.

“Are you nervous?” Bobbi asked.

“Not really,” she replied gently, tipping her head onto Bobbi’s shoulder tiredly. “Not after the week we had with my parents. I don’t have the capacity to be nervous anymore. I’m just happy we get to do this finally. It feels like a step towards our future together. Next step, deciding where to live, of course, but it’s an admission and a declaration that we are doing this, that we are committing to each other.”

Bobbi tipped Jemma’s chin up and kissed her.

“I love your sunny outlook. You keep me balanced,” Bobbi said.

“Oi, what are you two doing?” Hunter hissed at them.

“I’m very clearly kissing my girlfriend,” Bobbi said, “pretty sure you’re familiar with the concept.”

“You forbade me from kissing Fitz, and you’ve over here snogging Jemma. Hypocrite,” he continued, but there was no heat to it.

“I have self-control,” she replied. “If you start, next thing you know you and Fitz will be getting off in the bathroom, and joining the mile high club.”

“Oh, sweetheart, I can guarantee no one would be _joining_ the mile high club since I already had that pleasure years ago,” Hunter said, and Fitz covered his face by pulling his hoodie up over his head, a turtle receding into his shell.

“Don’t tell her that,” Fitz hissed.

“When did you do that?” Jemma asked.

“On the Bus the first time, and the Zephyr a couple times,” Hunter replied, because he had absolutely no shame at all. “Most recently was that last mission before we had to go on the run, I think. No, actually, it was after I broke Fitz out of prison and we stole the Zephyr from that military base. Couldn't keep his hands to himself after that little adrenaline rush.”

“You’re going to get us in trouble,” Fitz said quietly in his hoodie. “She’s going to put us in time out, and not kiss us at all, and all because you couldn’t keep your mouth shut.”

“Oh, that’s not true,” Hunter said, and he looked at Bobbi. “Especially if we offer to reenact that first time for her.”

She couldn’t help the eyebrow she quirked at him.

“You’d like it,” he said. “I promise you.”

“We’ll see,” she said, “but not here. You behave the rest of the flight and we’ll discuss that.”

She let her mind wander on that, though, on how Fitz and Hunter might have enjoyed the little spaces of the Zephyr, including the bunks. Knowing Hunter, it was not in the bunk, and Fitz was easily persuaded with just a blink of eyelashes or a soft _please, Leo_ . She’d used that on him a couple times, especially when he was searching for Jemma and he wouldn’t give up or go to sleep. There were nights where he’d be bent over research, shoulders up by his ears, his body trying to keep his neck safe by instinct from the stress he was putting on himself. She’d touch his shoulder, and whisper his name, and use that soft _Leo_ to tease him away from the lab for a few hours. She was sure that Hunter used something similar when he needed to, wide eyes, parted lips, a gentle name, a brush of fingers. 

Jemma tucked herself against Bobbi the rest of the flight, and when they landed in San Diego, they went straight to their hotel instead. Bobbi wanted to take the world's longest shower to wash the airplane smell off of her and eat the largest cheeseburger she could find, then curl up in their king-size bed in the middle of everyone to fall asleep safe and secure. And her partners, bless every little part of their hearts, let her do just that. 

Of course, that meant that she was plagued with anxiety dreams about slamming doors and sneers of disgust. Her mom turned her back and whispered something to her dad, echoing around the darkened room until it reached Bobbi. 

“She’s not my daughter.”

Her dad laughed and replied, “we always knew she was a freak, though.”

Bobbi bolted awake in the middle of the night, tears starting down her cheeks. The odd calm from earlier was gone, replaced by a trembling worry. Her parents barely tolerated Hunter in their home last time; now she was bringing Hunter plus Fitz plus Jemma into their home and expecting them to welcome them with open, understanding arms. 

“You alright?” Fitz asked, still sitting up on the other side of Jemma, stroking her hair with one hand while he scrolled through his phone with the other.

“What are you doing awake?” she asked as if tears weren’t tumbling down her cheeks.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

She carefully climbed over Jemma and into Fitz’s arms. He brushed her tears away with his thumb and kissed her temple. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Just anxiety dreams,” she replied. “Same thing everyone else has been worried about.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t tell me about it.”

She sighed and looked at Hunter who had immediately gravitated towards Jemma, automatically searching for body heat.

“I don't want him to get hurt,” she finally said. “He didn’t exactly get along with my folks the first time, you know? I don’t want to bring him back into that, or any of you for that matter, if they’re going to be rude or hateful. You’ve all been through so much, and I bring you there and one of you gets hurt, I don’t know what I’d do.”

“Do you think your parents would hurt us intentionally?”

“No.”

“They raised _you_ , so I can’t believe they’d do anything to hurt you, or us.”

“I don’t know,” Bobbi sighed.

“I do. You’re good, and sweet, and generous, so there’s no way that they would be any less than courteou to us, including Hunter.”

“I don’t know. Your dad is a bastard and you turned out good. Same for Hunter.”

“If we’re getting technical, of course, I didn't know my dad until after you two left. And he wasn’t _bad_. Well, he wasn’t Alistiar Fitz bad to me, at the very least. He definitely did some shit that isn’t good, but he never physically or emotionally abused me as a child.”

She was quiet, and then she said, “what.”

“Ahh, yeah, my mum doesn’t know that I know, but Holden Radcliffe, that scientist we met?” Fitz said, glancing over Bobbi at Jemma still sleeping peacefully. “He’s my actual dad. He and Mum had an affair while they were at uni, and when my mum was pregnant with me, Alistair got suspicious and scared my mum enough that she broke off the affair with Radcliffe. His LMD actually told me after we found out what he’d done.”

“Oh my god.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh,” she immediately said. “Radcliffe died, didn’t he? AIDA killed him to protect the Framework. That’s what Jemma said.”

“Yeah, he made sure I got out of the Framework, though. I was a terrible person there, but he still loved me enough to rescue me, to make sure I made it home to you, and to them. He left me all of his possessions, a house, and his fortune in his will, so surprise, I’m actually stunningly and disgustingly rich.”

“That explains the hotel in Glasgow.”

“Yeah,” Fitz said. 

“I’m sorry that you lost him so soon after meeting him, that you didn’t get more time with him.”

“Sorry, I made this all about me, we were talking about you.”

“No, no, actually, this helped. Thank you.”

She kissed his cheek and tucked herself against his side.

“Mind if I sit up with you?” she asked quietly.

“Not at all, love,” he replied. “Always love having you here.”

As she fell asleep again, she wasn’t worried. She slept solidly, and woke up sandwiched between Fitzsimmons, Hunter’s hand on her hip, right where she belonged. 

* * *

Her mom wasn’t much of a dinner person, always preferring guests to be out of her house early, so they’d made plans for lunch at the house the next day. Bobbi drove and held Hunter’s hand, and didn’t feel nervous. She couldn’t, not when the California sun was warming her face and the smell of Jemma’s shampoo softly blew through the car on the gentle breeze.

Her parents had sold her childhood home after she’d gone to college but she was familiar enough with the new house that she could drive them without worry. The new house was a cute ranch-style house with three bedrooms, two baths, with a gorgeous back deck and enough yard for her mom’s garden. This was more reasonably sized for parents once their kids were out of the house. 

“Either of your sisters going to be here?” Hunter asked.

“Gigi is in town for the week, but won’t be at lunch today, and Tara might stop by with her husband and kids if they have time.”

“You have sisters?” Fitz asked. “Are any of them going to punch me in the arm?”

Bobbi laughed. 

“No, they’re really nice. You’re like Tara, actually, she’s just like Daisy.”

“Okay,” Fitz said, sitting back satisfied. Bobbi parked on the street, the driveway spoken for with her parents’ vehicles and her dad’s weekend pet project of fixing up a classic pick-up. Maybe she could nudge Fitz towards her dad, let that engineering brain endear himself that way. Not that Fitz needed any help, he was extremely easy to love. All of her partners were, which was part of why she was with them. Of course, she’d be with them even if they weren’t, though.

“Everyone okay?” she asked, shutting off the car and unbuckling. “Does anyone want to back out?”

“We’re good,” Hunter replied.

“You sure?”

“I’ll just hide behind FItz if they start,” Hunter replied. “Hard to get angry at those sweet baby blues, you know.”

Fitz made a noise in the backseat like a protest.

“It’ll be fine, though,” Bobbi said, touching Hunter’s knee. “I’m sure you won’t need to duck behind Fitz.”

She led the way out of the car and up the driveway. Even now with everything that happened in the world with the Avengers and Ultron and Inhumans, her mom, a small town Southern girl at heart, never locked the front door. 

“What’s a lock going to do to stop the likes of Ultron, huh? Or the Hulk!” she always said when Bobbi tried to convince her.

Bobbi let them in and called into the house, “Mom? Dad? We’re here.”

“Barbara!” she heard her mom call from the bathroom, and she hurried out still carrying her eyelash curler. “Barbara! My sweet girl!”

“Hi Mama,” Bobbi said. Her mom was shorter than even Jemma, five feet nothing but with a hairstyle that made them the same height. She’d always had that southern idea that the higher the hair, the closer to god. She wrapped her mom in a hug, and happily breathed in her mom’s perfume, the same pears and rain scent she’d always used. “Good to see you.”

“Oh, Barbara, I missed you.”

“Missed you too.”

She pulled away, and glanced around Bobbi at her guests. Bobbi could tell the minute she spotted Hunter, a look of surprise in her expression, but luckily not outright distaste. 

“Who’s here, Tina?” her dad called, coming out from the kitchen with an apron tied just around his waist. “I heard voices.”

Bobbi looked up and met his gaze. She’d always gotten most of her genes from her dad, long legs, slender frame, blonde hair, blue eyes. There was a father’s day present somewhere she’d dressed up as her dad; her mom had put together a small book of photos of Bobbi playing and posing as him, doing the dishes, taking out the trash, working at his desk in the home office. 

“Just me, Dad,” she replied, but let herself be pulled into a hug.

“I’m so sorry. Where are my manners? Welcome to our home. My name is TIna, and this is my husband, Nathan,” her mom said once her attention was off Bobbi. 

“Hi Mrs. Morse, it’s good to see you again,” Hunter said a little sheepishly.

“Oh, Lance, it’s good to have you back,” her mom said. “It’s been too long.”

“And who else have you brought home?” her dad said, releasing her with a kiss on the forehead.

“Right,” Bobbi said, “do you remember those two child genius scientists I told you about?”

“Yes,” her mom said slowly.

“Well, I’m dating them. This is Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons,” she said, deciding to just bite the bullet and say it. “And I’m dating Lance, too. That’s why he’s here, why they’re all here.”

“Okay,” her mom said evenly. “Well, that’s lovely to hear. Come into the kitchen for some lunch, so we can get to know them.”

She led the way into the kitchen where her dad had made a wonderful spread of salad and sandwiches. There was even a section set away from the rest of the food for allergen triggers, because Hunter had a tree nut allergy that her parents knew about. 

“Help yourselves, we’ve got plenty. Nathan always makes enough to feed an army,” her mom said. “We also have plenty to drink, of course. Wine, beer, mimosas, as always, but we also have iced tea, water, seltzer.”

“I’d actually like a mimosa. The pitcher in the fridge, then?” Bobbi asked.

“Yes, middle shelf, dear.”

“Do you guys want any?” Bobbi asked. “Mom makes a killer mimosa.”

“That’s true,” her mom said. “I am quite prolific as a mimosa chef.”

“I wouldn’t mind one,” Jemma said. 

“Actually, I’d like one, too,” Fitz added.

“Hunter?” Bobbi asked, even though she knew his answer.”

“No, thank you, I’ll just grab a water.”

“Okay.”

She knew that he was nervous about her parents’ opinion, and even though her parents didn’t care about drinking, he had never taken any alcohol from them. He’d only had water or coffee when it was offered. 

“So, Leo, Jemma, where are you from?” her mom asked. Bobbi poured three glasses from the pitcher of mimosas while her mom started plating her own lunch to encourage her guests.

“I’m from England, and Leo is from Scotland,” Jemma answered.

“Did you grow up near Lance at all?”

“No, we grew up a few hours apart, actually,” Jemma said. 

“That’s interesting. I’ve never been to England. I’ve always wanted to go, but when we plan vacations, we always want to go somewhere warm.”

“Mom’s favorite is Tahiti,” Bobbi said, looking at her partners. 

“I hear it’s a magical place,” Fitz commented.

“Oh, it is,” her mom said. “Maybe next time we’ll make it to England, see what that’s all about.”

Bobbi passed Fitz and Jemma their glasses and brought her own to the table, then returned to start her plate. 

“Bobbi has said that you are child genius scientists,” her dad said. “What are your specialties?”

“I’m in engineering,” Fitz answered.

“I have two, actually, biology and chemistry, especially where they meet as biochemistry,” Jemma said. 

“That’s amazing,” her dad replied. “Wonderful to see Bobbi bringing someone home her caliber.”

Hunter looked up from where he was making his plate, nose wrinkling, but he kept his comment to himself. Fitz touched his hand to Hunter’s shoulder and leaned in to mutter quietly to him. Bobbi couldn’t hear what was said, but she had an idea of the kind words Fitz used to settle them, the careful thought he put into his phrasing whenever they needed him. 

“Actually,” Jemma said sweetly, “I wouldn’t have made a major breakthrough on my last project if it weren’t for Lance’s input. He’s quite literally a lifesaver. I don’t know where we would be without him.”

She brushed her fingers down the nape of Hunter’s neck and smiled at him as he looked at her. Bobbi knew that Fitz and Jemma loved Hunter as much as she did, and that was part of what made her love them so much, but it was always sweet and refreshing to see it in the wild. Fitz always stood in silent solidarity with Hunter, ready to catch him in a continuous trust fall exercise, ready and waiting in case he needed that safety net to break down on. Jemma, though, surprised Bobbi. Jemma had been nervous about meeting their parents, about stepping into the light with their relationship, same as the rest of them, and here she was, not just standing at Hunter’s side but stepping in front of him to shield him further. 

“Anyway, some of the best people aren’t academics. Leo and I grew up essentially at uni, and the best people I’ve ever met were actually outside of academia. Intelligence isn’t the only merit someone can have.”

“It’s okay, Jem,” Hunter muttered so quietly that only Jemma, Fitz, and Bobbi could have heard him. 

“No,” Jemma hissed back softly. “I’m not standing by.”

Hunter stepped back into her space and very softly kissed Jemma’s cheek.

“Your opinion is what matters to me more than anyone’s; it always has.”

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you, too.”

They parted, and Hunter went back to making a plate of food. Bobbi watched them carefully as they moved to the kitchen table in the corner, large enough for the six of them. Bobbi kept herself in between her parents and Hunter, Fitz and Jemma clearly following suit, sandwiching him between them to create a loving barrier. 

The topic, thankfully, moved on to what they were doing for work, and how long they’d been together, and what their plans for the future were. Jemma was the more outgoing of the two, and took most of the reins of their conversation, while Fitz mostly answered questions when they were directed at him, holding Hunter’s hand while they ate. 

For the most part, her parents were pleasant, and eventually asked Hunter questions, too, so at least he felt a little welcome in their house. 

“We have plans with Gigi during the week,” Bobbi said as they were getting to leave. “I’m still trying to work out how to see Tara. I haven’t seen her in person in years, and it sucks. I got to video chat with them last week, and saw baby Tai, so I’m excited to get together with them. Plus, it’s always fun to drop a baby in Lance’s arms and see him panic.”

“I don’t _panic_.”

“I’ve never seen Lance with a baby, and now I need to,” Fitz said, leaning towards him. “How do we get a baby in Lance’s arms immediately?”

“I’m leaving before this conversation gets out of hand and you two kidnap a child. Jemma, talk them out of this.”

“Oh, you’re mistaken here, Hunter. I absolutely am on their side. I want to see a baby in those arms, too.”

Bobbi could see the retort forming on Hunter’s tongue, probably something about putting a baby _in_ Jemma if she wanted, and reached out to touch his arm. 

“Don’t worry,” Bobbi said. “It’ll be supervised. You won’t be left alone with a child.”

“Thanks,” he said softly. 

“Alright, we’re going to go,” Bobbi said which she’d said three times before. “I want to take these pasty babies to the beach.”

“Enjoy,” she said, stepping up to kiss Bobbi on the cheek. “It’s good to have you back. Don’t wait so long next time, okay?”

“I won’t. We’re, we’re settling somewhere, so we’ll be able to visit more often.”

“All of you?” she asked.

“Yes, Mom, all of us.”

“Good. You deserve it,” she said, stepping in and kissing her other cheek. “Be safe.”

“See you later. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Bobbi left the house with her partners at her side, and when the door closed behind them, she let out a breath.

“Okay. That wasn’t so bad,” she said. “I’m sorry about them, Hunter. You’re -”

“I know, love,” he said, pulling her into a kiss. “I can’t wait to see Tara, though, and finally meet Gigi.”

“You never met her?” Jemma asked. 

“No, Gigi was at college in New York when I visited. I’ve talked to her on the phone and on video calls, stuff like that, but this will be the first time I’ve met her in person.”

“That’ll be fun. If Tara is Daisy, then Gigi is Deke,” Bobbi said.

“Oh, god,” Fitz scoffed, “never mind.”

“He’s sweet,” Jemma said. “Stop being mean to your grandson.”

“Isn’t Deke in Los Angeles with his boyfriend-agent?” Hunter asked.

“He is,” Jemma said. “We should visit him before we head back.”

“Do we have to?” Fitz asked.

“Yes,” Bobbi and Hunter said, mimicking Jemma’s accent in unison.

“Come on, babe,” Hunter continued, nudging Fitz with a grin. “He’ll grow on you.”

“Like mold,” Fitz said, but he was clearly smiling back. Bobbi listened to her partners chat, talking about Deke’s company and their plans for the week, and she enjoyed the moment in the sun with them, warm, bright, and loved, a big family with tendrils spread out over the earth and into the stars and back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter, the epilogue!  
> me, whispers: this is longer than intended but i hope you enjoyed it
> 
> -k


	4. Epilogue

“Okay, slight change of plans,” Hunter said, stopping at the car as they packed it full of their belongings, leaving California and heading home. Well, their temporary home until they figured out what was next. They’d found a nice apartment in DC near where Fitz and Jemma had nearly taken an apartment, actually. They had plenty of space, and there were a lot of job opportunities for them. Hunter had no idea what came next for him. He didn’t have a degree to fall back on. He’d been a soldier since he was seventeen; he didn’t know how to be anything else.

Luckily, though, he didn’t have to decide right away. He had secretly booked them one more trip, wanting to show them that he was as much a part of this as they were, even if his father was a worthless wanker. Instead, he had booked them a week-long stay in Cancun where they could properly relax. He wasn’t sure any one of them had actually relaxed in the three weeks they’d been making their rounds. Plus, they wouldn’t get a chance like this again to have a solid month of nothing but travel and each other. 

“What do you mean?” Bobbi asked. He opened his phone and pulled up their travel plans, passing the phone over to her.

“I may have booked us one more flight,” he said. 

“Cancun?”

“What?” Fitz said, looking up from the backseat where he was setting his carry-on. 

“My dad is terrible, as you all know, so I didn’t get to take you to meet anyone, but I didn’t want to be left out. And it would be too depressing to take you to see my mum's grave. She wouldn't want that anyway, she always said she would be with me wherever I went, I didn't have to wait to see her at the cemetery. So, to honor her, we're going someplace warm and sunny and where there's bottomless margaritas."

“That’s so sweet,” Jemma said, leaning into him and kissing his cheek. “Your mum would be very proud of you and the man you’ve become, Hunter.”

“She would have loved you all,” Hunter said gently. “A lot. She would have said that you were all welcome in the family, the more, the merrier, and when was the wedding.”

Jemma cooed and turned his head to kiss him properly. He got distracted from what he wanted to say next, taking her hips in his hands and pulling her close to him. She sighed into his mouth, and curled her hands around his next, up into his hair. It was so strange to have her and Fitz there with them after so much time apart, but he was so grateful to feel her warmth again.

“Wow,” Fitz breathed out, and Jemma pulled away with a sweet blush spreading over her cheeks. Hunter chased her for one last kiss. She’d just brushed her teeth, so he could still taste the mint of her lips.

“So,” he said so he didn’t dive back into her, “what do you think? A week of sleeping in and sipping margaritas by a private pool sound good to you, my loves?”

“I think it sounds lovely,” Jemma said.

“I’ll never say no to a nice warm beach with the three of you,” Fitz added.

“And we already have our suits packed for California, so we don’t have to worry about that, either,” Jemma said.

He looked at Bobbi who was looking at his phone still, reading through their travel itinerary. It wasn’t too long of a flight, with a single layover in Houston, and then they’d be there before dinner.

“It sounds great, Hunter,” she said when she felt his eyes on her. “Jemma’s right, it sounds lovely, and you are incredibly sweet for surprising us with this.”

He couldn’t keep from smiling at her eve as she stepped in and kissed him. This was short and sweet, there and then gone. 

“We need to get to the airport then,” Hunter said.

“One second,” Fitz said and the girls started for their seats in the car, both claiming the front seats. Fitz caught him by the waist and pulled him in close to kiss him too. Hunter leaned into him, letting every doubt and worry go as his boyfriend molded himself to him. It felt so good to have that off his chest, and to let himself relax.

“Well, hello,” Hunter muttered into the kiss. “That’s lovely, that is.”

“Didn’t want to be left out,” Fitz replied, nipping at Hunter’s lower lip. He groaned into Fitz’s space and followed for another kiss. It had become a dangerous game, kissing Fitz out in the open. The girls had some sense of shame or decorum, but Fitz had lost all of his shyness after the Framework, and didn’t back down from a challenge. He brought back a darkness, sure, but he also brought back a boldness that he hadn’t had before. 

“Boys,” Bobbi scolded gently. Fitz broke away and Hunter let out a breath as Fitz released him. “Can’t trust you with anything.”

“She should wait and see what I have planned for you on the plane,” FItz said lightly with a wink as he closed the trunk. “Get in the car, Hunter.”

“Gladly.”

* * *

There was nothing that Hunter enjoyed more than seeing his partners enjoying themselves. Although, the three of them having a good time in just skimpy little swimsuits might top it. He had ordered a pitcher of margaritas to be brought to their beachside cabin, and when he’d come back, the girls had convinced Fitz to change and enjoy the sunshine. He stood in the doorway onto the back patio, admiring the view.

They didn’t have to be in Cancun, or any place special, for this, but he wondered if they would have relaxed like this at home. Jemma’s bathing suit, red with little white flowers, certainly wouldn’t be as revealing if she thought someone would see her outside of the three of them. Bobbi had gone undercover for years, as nannies and models, and was used to stripping down to maintain that cover. A bikini was nothing to her. The real surprise was Fitz, actually. Before that day, Hunter had legitimately never seen FItz in his swim trunks. They’d packed their swimsuits on his recommendation, but they hadn’t actually needed them while they were visiting Bobbi’s parents. But this was the first time Hunter had seen Fitz in them. 

“Are you going to come join us?” Bobbi asked, glancing over her shoulder at him. She was lounged on a towel by the lip of the pool, her feet in the water, while Jemma smoothed sunscreen over her shoulders and down her back. 

“Just reflecting on how extremely lucky I am,” he said, setting the pitcher down on the table in the shade before stepping behind Fitz and taking the second sunscreen bottle from him as he struggled. “Hey gorgeous.”

“Hey,” Fitz muttered.

He’d seen Fitz in all kinds of disrobed, but he rarely walked around shirtless, and Hunter couldn’t help himself from kissing the clean skin on Fitz’s shoulder that he hadn’t gotten to. 

“Let me,” Hunter said. He took his time, rubbing the sunscreen along his skin, starting along the column of his neck, across his shoulders, down his arms, over the wonderful line of his back, up his sides, curling around his hips to tug him backwards into him. 

“Hunter,” Fitz groaned. 

“I haven’t done anything,” Hunter said. “I’m just making sure you don’t get burnt, baby.”

“That’s extremely sweet of you, but this doesn’t feel effective,” Fitz said. He was not pulling out of Hunter’s arms, though, but instead leaning into them. 

“Are you questioning my methods, Leo?”

He said it low in Fitz’s ear just to feel the thrill of pleasure and excitement run up his spine. 

“Not at all,” Fitz replied, voice a little breathy. 

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Hunter turned Fitz around in his arms to kiss him properly, even as he moved his hands up Fitz’s chest, smearing any remaining sunscreen along the path. 

“Are you getting in the water?” Hunter asked, dragging himself away to finish applying the sunscreen before they got carried away. After what Fitz had been through, he wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t.

“The pool, yes,” Fitz said, looking at the girls and then the pool water’s surface, rippling slowly with the breeze and Bobbi’s feet. “I don’t know if I’ll get in the ocean. Maybe if you hold my hand.”

“Always,” Hunter said. “What about you, Jem? Going in the ocean?”

She looked up from where she was massaging sunscreen into Bobbi’s breasts almost hypnotically.

“What?”

“I told Fitz I’d hold his hand if we went to the beach and went in the ocean. You coming with?”

“Oh, sure. Maybe just to dip my feet in. Do I get to hold your hand, too?”

“Of course. I’ll never deny you my hand to hold, love. I’ll grow another hand so I can hold all three of you at once.”

“Ahh, too bad my da was murdered by a robot,” Fitz muttered, head tipped back as Hunter carefully worked the sunscreen over his collarbone and up his neck. “He might have actually been able to do that for you.”

“What?” Jemma and Hunter replied at once.

“Oh, right,” Fitz said, looking at them. “Holden Radcliffe was my dad.”

“WHAT?” Jemma repeated. 

“The guy you made AIDA with, and the Framework guy?” Hunter asked, and Fitz nodded. “And you’re sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know. A lot was going on, with the LMDs and then the Framework and then you were in the future. I kept meaning to tell you, but every time didn’t seem right, and then it was too weird to just tell you at dinner because it had been too long.”

“What do you think about it?” she asked.

“It’s, I mean, he’s dead, so there’s not a lot of difference in my life now except that I know Alistair Fitz can mean absolutely fucking nothing to me, and that’s incredibly freeing.”

“Well, at least there’s that,” Jemma said. “Alistair Fitz certainly deserves it.”

Fitz leaned into Hunter’s arms and let out a content sigh.

“Alright, love?” Hunter asked.

“Feels nice to have that off my chest. It didn’t feel like a weight until it was gone. It feels good that you all know now,” he said and Hunter wrapped him in a hug, fitting them together perfectly. He had always loved the way Fitz fit in his arms since the first time Fitz had let himself be pulled into him. They’d been on a mission, and they were almost recognized by the target, so Hunter had done the only thing he could think of; he’d pulled Fitz into a corner, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing him. It had been their first kiss, although they debated that often, and blessedly, it had not been their last. He counted himself lucky that he got to hold FItz like this after so long apart, that he got to hold any of them at all, that he would get to hold them for the rest of his life.

* * *

Sometime later, laying in their bed together after the sun had gone down, Bobbi on one side of him curled with Fitz and Jemma on the other, he let out a soft sigh. Jemma, who was using his chest as a pillow, tipped her head back to look at him.

“What?” she asked.

“I was just thinking about what comes next,” he said, “what our future looks like. When we get back to DC, what then? We have the apartment, and you guys have your specialties that you can use to find a job in. But what do I do?”

“Whatever you want,” Jemma said quietly.

“What if I don’t know what that is? I’ve never been anything but a soldier, or a mercenary, or - I don’t have the kind of knowledge or skills you all have. I’m not, not  _ smart _ , I’m terrible with computers, I’m bad at math, science, books, I’m -”

“Hey,” Jemma said, “stop.”

He stopped, just as her fingers came up to touch his lips.

“You have a lot of wonderful skills. You don’t have to be a college graduate to be worth something. You are an intelligent person, and I want you to remind yourself of that. You are not worth  _ less _ than me, or them, because you’re less educated. You are a good man who provides for his partners, and takes care of us, and loves us without hesitation. There’s nothing lacking about you, and if you don’t believe me, we will be here every day for the rest of your life to tell you.”

Her brown eyes were steady, keeping his gaze without flinching. She’d gotten better at lying since they’d met, but not so good that she could fool them. There was no lie in her eyes.

“What if I never find something I’m good at?” he asked.

“Well, you’re already good at a lot of things, Lance.” When Jemma used his first name, she was serious. “You’re an excellent cook, and you’re a quick learner. You follow directions well, and that comes straight from Fitz who is notoriously hard to please as a boss or a coworker.”

“I am not,” Fitz protested.

“Oh, baby,” Bobbi said, “yes, you are. Remember when Jemma got back from Maveth, and I was still grounded? We were sleeping together and you were still impossible to work with.”

Hunter chuckled, but his attention was brought back to Jemma and her big, honest eyes when she pushed herself up onto her elbow to look down at him, face serious.

“What’s this about? Are you afraid we’re not going to love you when we’re settled in? Or that you won’t be able to  _ provide _ and pull your weight?” she asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Maybe. That’s a start.”

He trailed fingertip touches up her arm and back down, feeling her soft skin warm underneath his own. 

“I don’t want to disappoint you,” he said gently, almost too low for her to hear. Not quite, though.

“You won’t. Here’s what I propose. You and me, we’ll go through career choices, and we’ll find some options for you. We’ll also give you the space and time you need to do any schooling you need, or get whatever certification you need, and I can help you study if you want. We can give you that.”

“Why?” he asked, and his voice came out fragile.

There would always be a part of him that didn’t believe he was worthy, that could hear his father’s drunken rants in the back of his head, calling him useless, calling him stupid, calling him much worse names that had followed him most of his life, into the army and out. He would carry that with him for as long as he was alive, and while some of it may be true, he was also a lucky son of a bitch to have gotten his partners, to have them and have them love him back.

“Because we want you to be happy. We want you to find a place you belong or find something you love doing,” she replied. “Doesn’t matter how long it takes; between the four of us, we can handle bills and expenses until you figure it out.”

“Hell, Fitz is rich enough that you could be a trophy husband if you want,” Bobbi said with a laugh, and then she let out a little squeak that Hunter recognized as her surprised noise. “What? Is your  _ inheritance  _ a secret, little rich kid?”

Fitz murmured something low in her ear and she laughed, pulling him in to kiss him quiet. 

“Regardless, you don’t have to worry about us, Lance. We’re not going anywhere. We are here. This is real. This is permanent. So, if you have to take some time to find yourself, you are welcome to do that, as long as you do that right here with us. That’s all we ask, that you don’t leave.”

“Oh, love,” he sighed, and he caught her chin, “I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to stay right here where I belong.”

He didn’t have to say anything else, Jemma leaned in and kissed him, and he knew he was right. This was where he belonged, regardless of the future, regardless of his father’s opinion. He didn’t matter, anyway. What mattered was right here. This bed, with his three loves, this was home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* this whole fic turned out longer than I expected. surprise.
> 
> 💙  
> -k


End file.
